Havoc's first love
by Elianna43
Summary: What happens when one hero falls in love with another...one mad brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first FMA fic I hope you all enjoy this fic. It took me awhile to write, but I still had fun writing it. Enjoy the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but if I did I would own Mustang most of all.**

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

Jean Havoc is a Lieutenant in the military. His boss Colonel Roy Mustang is a lady killer especially with Mayor Riza Halkeye. Havoc is upset that he can't get a girlfriend, but what he doesn't know is that Lieutenant Julia Elric has had a crush on Havoc since she entered the military after the death of her mother.

Julia Elric is the elder sister of Edward and Alfonse Elric. Edward also known as the Full Metal Alchemist doesn't like the fact that his older sister being an outstanding Alchemist, works in the military.

One day Havoc was called into Mustang's office for a mission along with Mayor Halkeye and Lieutenant Elric.

"You have been called out because of your outstanding work" Colonel Mustang praised each one of them.

"Thank you sir!" they replied in unison.

"Now the mission is…" he searched his desk unable to find the papers explaining the mission. "God damnit where are those papers…oh here they are. Alright; there have been rumors that Scar has been trying to create a philosophers stone. Your mission is to travel to Ishbal, capture Scar, and bring him back here for interrogation. Am I understood?!" He finished and stood right in front of them.

"Sir, yes sir!!!" was their reply.

"Dismissed and good luck" Mustang said as he opened the door and they left the room.

* * *

**Well there you have it please review and let me know how you like it.**


	2. Siblings aren't so nice!

_**Siblings aren't all that nice**_

Outside in the large hallway Julia bumped into Jean and blushed ferociously when he saw into her gold eyes, he held her in his embrace while he looked into her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Havoc asked still looking in her eyes.

"Yes, thank you. I'd better be going," Julia replied as she ran out of the embrace, blushing bright red.

"That was odd," Havoc said. _'__I__can__'__t__believe__how__beautiful__she__is__' _he thought as he walked down the hall.

Indeed she was beautiful. She had long blonde hair that she kept up in a ponytail and gold eyes that could hypnotize any man, she wasn't short and yet she wasn't tall, she was a normal size. She wasn't skinny and she wasn't fat, she was perfect and she was strong. He on the other hand was extremely handsome, he had brown hair, he was strong and his brown eyes were breathtaking, the only bad habit of his was smoking. At dinner Havoc couldn't help but stare at Julia while she walked with her dinner towards the table where her brothers Edward and Al were sitting.

"So when do you ship out for this mission?" Ed asked, eating his food not even looking up at his sister.

"Tomorrow," Julia replied, taking a small bite of her meat.

"What's your mission sister?" Al asked cheerfully.

"I can't tell you Al. You know that," Julia replied as she smiled tenderly at Al.

"I can't believe you'd turn your back on us like this!" Ed yelled, punching the table which broke from the impact of his auto mail.

There was complete silence as everyone stared at the Elric's. Ed was glaring angrily at his sister and Al was looking at everybody who was staring, Julia just kept her eyes closed and ate her food.

"Answer me Julia! How could you turn your back on us!" he exclaimed again.

"You wanna know what?" Julia asked, standing up and walking over to her younger brother's side. "Go screw Winry and leave me the hell alone," she whispered in his ear leaving him dumbstruck.

Julia walked through the hall back to her dorm and never noticed someone had followed her. Her best friend, her so-called brother had just accused her of turning her back on him when she actually was just trying to protect him and Al. She loved her brothers with all her heart but Ed could be so clueless and heartless sometimes she needed to be harsh with him. Julia entered her room with a heavy sigh and sat down on her bed.

"I guess Ed still has a lot to learn," she said to no one.

"No, he needs to grow up more," Al replied coming out of the shadows.

"Al…when…how…never mind," Julia sighed.

"Sister, don't be mad at brother he just needs to grow up that's all," Al said, sitting in the chair next to Julia's bed.

"I guess you're right. Thanks for cheering me up Alphonse," Julia replied hugging her baby brother.

"No problem," Alfonse said hugging her back.

"I ship out tomorrow so I'd better get some rest," Julia yawned.

"Alright good night sister," Al replied happily.

"Good night Al, sweet dreams," Julia said as Al walked out of her room to knock some sense into his brother.

Al walked back down the large hall to his dorm only to find Edward sitting on the bed fuming about what Julia said. Edward couldn't believe that Julia could humiliate him like that in front of everyone.

"How could Julia say that, she's such a bitch!" Ed yelled at the wall as his brother came up behind him and punched him behind the head. "Whatcha do that for Al!" Ed exclaimed rubbing the bump on his head.

"Don't you ever call sister a bitch!" Al yelled back at his brother making him flinch.

"She's not even our sister she's our half sister and you know that Al!" Ed exclaimed angrily.

"Too far brother," Al whispered as he knocked his brother over the head again, but this time he knocked him out cold for the night.

Indeed Julia was their half sister from their father's first marriage. Al never thought of her as a half sister, he loved her and looked up to her, Ed was just pigheaded and pissed off, but that was no reason to call her a bitch.

The next day Lieutenant Havoc, Major Hawkeye, and Lieutenant Elric were escorted by Major Armstrong and stood in the terminal just waiting for the train to arrive.

"So we better try our hardest on this mission. I mean Colonel Mustang did signal out only the three of us," Jean said as a futile attempt to start conversation.

"Yes we do, it's unlike Mustang to send only three soldiers," Riza sighed. _~I__can__'__t__believe__he__sent__only__the__three__of__us__to__capture__Scar~_was all she could think.

"Well at least we have a very skilled alchemist on our side," Jean winked Julia's way.

"I wouldn't say that, I'm not all that great," Julia blushed about three shades of red.

"Don't be so modest! You're a wonderful alchemist. I mean you did pass the state alchemist exam with flying colors," Havoc said placing an arm around her shoulder which made her blush harder if possible. _~She__'__s__so__adorable__when__she__blushes__like__that~_ he thought behind a smirk.

All of a sudden they heard huge metal footsteps running towards them. They saw a cloud of smoke land in front of them, inside the cloud of smoke they heard two familiar voices. Julia figured that it was her brothers.

"Edward and Alfonse Elric what are you doing here?" Julia asked in a not so happy tone of voice.

"I came to see you off sister, but I had to drag brother here with me, he didn't really want to talk to you," Al sighed, glaring at his elder brother held by the collar of his shirt.

"Thanks Al. So why didn't you come for such a good reason little brother?" Julia replied, glaring also at Ed.

"Hmph, I'm pissed at you that's why. You'd better apologize for what you said yesterday," Ed said angrily.

"Why should I…shorty?" Julia smirked.

"WHO YOU CALLING A SHORTY?" Ed exclaimed angrily.

A moment later the train pulled into the station and Mayor Hawkeye and Lt. Havoc boarded first while Julia said goodbye to her brothers.

"Well I'm off. I'll be back as soon as we accomplish our mission," Julia said with a grin.

"Whatever," Ed scoffed and looked away from her.

"Be careful sister and good luck," Al replied hugging his sister.

"I will Alfonse and thanks," Julia sighed as she hugged back.

The trip was completely quiet, Riza was asleep, Jean was staring at Julia, and Julia was reading a book about Ishbal. Julia noticed Jean staring at her and she stepped into the hallway to get some air, Jean saw her and followed.

_~What__is__it__that__I__feel__towards__Havoc?~_ Julia thought as she heard the door behind her open.

"Ahem…so what's wrong?" Jean asked, leaning on the wall.

"Nothing… I just needed some air," Julia replied, not looking at his face.

"You could've just opened the window in there," Havoc pointed to the cabin they were in.

"I just…well I wanted to stretch my legs," Julia laughed nervously as she looked out the window.

"Oh, well I guess that's none of my business. Hey, can I tell you something, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone," Havoc asked pinning her to the wall.

"Sure I guess. I promise…I…uh…won't tell anyone," Julia blushed bright red as she saw her situation.

"I love you," Havoc said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"What did you say?" Julia asked not believing what she had heard.

"I said that we are almost at Ishbal," Jean replied confused as he entered the cabin again.

Jean walked into the cabin and Hawkeye was still asleep. Julia had daydreamed the whole thing about Jean confessing his love to her. Julia just kept staring out the window as she thought of what had almost happened and never did because she daydreamed it.

_~I__was__day__dreaming__I__can__'__t__believe__it__and__then__I__actually__asked__him__to__repeat__what__he__said.__I__can__'__t__believe__I__did__something__so__stupid.__I__'__m__starting__to__think__he__'__ll__never__love__me~_ she thought sadly.

She walked back into the cabin and Jean smiled at her and she blushed, but underneath she was still upset for what had happened. When the train arrived at Ishbal they left the station and arrived in the middle of the city.

"Alright let's split up," Riza said looking at Julia and Jean in the eyes.

"Right," Havoc replied smiling at a blushing Julia.

"Havoc you go right, Elric you go through the middle, and I'll go left. We'll meet here in nineteen hundred hours," she said as they left the way they were instructed.

Julia walked around, but didn't have any luck. The town looked as if it was deserted, no one was on the streets and all the houses were locked, she was starting to think that they were never going accomplish their mission. Just then she saw a young girl walking towards her and decided to ask her if she had seen Scar.

"Hey you, wait I need your help!" Julia said as she walked over to the girl.

"What may I help you with?" the girl asked as she looked at Julia's uniform.

"Have you seen this man?" Julia asked as she took out a picture of Scar from her pocket and showed to the girl.

"No, I'm sorry but you should try the outskirts where the Ishbalan exiles reside," the girl replied looking at the picture.

"How do you know I'll find him there?" Julia asked, a little confused.

"The markings here on his arm, they're to tell us Ishbalans that he is an Ishbalan exile," the girl replied, pointing at the picture.

"Thank you for all your help," Julia said as she smiled politely at the girl.

"You're welcome and I hope you catch him," the girl said firmly.

"You know him?" Julia was now truly curious.

"That man killed my father to make some stone," the girl replied as she left north.

Julia arrived in time to reunite with Havoc and Hawkeye. They were all exhausted and it seemed that they didn't have any luck with their scouting now all they wanted was to sleep and try again the next day.

"Did any of you have any luck? I wasn't able to find anyone, the city looks completely deserted," Riza asked exhausted from her search.

"Not me, how about you Julia?" Havoc replied with his hands in his pants pockets.

"Well the girl I asked told me to try the outskirts of the city," Julia said looking at the horizon.

"Well then let's go somewhere we can get some rest for the night, and then report back to central for orders because the outskirts of Ishbal are very dangerous," Riza yawned. "Does anyone know where we can get some rest for the night?"

"I saw an inn on the way back maybe we can stay there," Julia replied.

"Good idea Julia, lead the way," Jean said stepping to one side.

They walked for ten minutes, as they reached the inn they walked in to find it completely empty.

"Hello is anyone here!" Julia yelled over the front desk.

"Coming!" a voice yelled back from the shadows.

The young girl Julia had encountered earlier was the inn keeper. She was well dressed and very polite as she looked at Julia and smiled.

"What may I help you with this time?" The girl asked politely.

"We need three rooms for the night please," Julia replied smiling at the girl.

"Well each room comes with two beds. I'll give you two rooms one for the ladies and one for this gentleman here," the girl replied looking for two rooms closer to each other. "Here you go," she said handing Julia two keys.

"How much do I owe you?" Julia asked looking for her wallet in the pocket of her jacket.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I just hope you catch that man," the girl replied stopping Julia before she could reach her wallet.

As they walked up to their rooms all Julia could think was how would they be able to capture Scar. When Riza and Julia entered their room they gave Jean his key and closed their door.

"This room is quaint," Riza muttered.

The room was a little small it had two beds but they thought the dorms at central were roomier in size.

"It is only for one night," Julia sighed sitting down on the bed she claimed hers.

"What was that all about that you didn't have to pay anything?" Riza asked confused.

"She was the one who gave me the tip off on Scar," Julia replied staring at the ground.

"There has to be a reason that she didn't charge for the rooms," Riza said hoping to get some answers out of her.

"Scar killed her father to create the philosopher's stone. I promised her I'd capture him," Julia sighed.

"And we will," Riza replied happily.

Julia just smiled, she knew she was going to be able to capture Scar as she had promised the young girl. Hawkeye was able to find the telephone downstairs and called to central.

Back at central Mustang was trying to find a way to evade all the paperwork he had to do when the phone rang he hoped it was an excuse to get out of doing his paperwork.

"Mustang," Mustang answered the phone confidently.

"Sir it's Hawkeye," Riza replied with no real emotion.

"Oh hello Riza how's the mission going?" He asked trying to make small talk.

"I'm just going to make this quick so you can start the paperwork you're trying to evade," Riza said as she rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Roy laughed nervously_.__~Damn__she__'__s__good~_ he thought with the sigh.

"Sir we have a good lead that Scar is at the outskirts of Ishbal. We will need backup to infiltrate the outskirts because three soldiers aren't going to be able to capture Scar alone," Riza said all in one breath as normally.

"Well you're right. I'll send fullmetal, his brother, and others as well as myself," he replied firmly.

"Sir fullmetal? You can't be serious!" she protested.

"I make the orders, fullmetal will join us and that's final," Roy said firmly.

"Sir yes sir," Riza sighed as she hung up the phone and headed back up stairs.

When Riza reached the room Julia was reading a bunch of maps of the city and strategizing for tomorrow. Riza was impressed at how hard she worked, but she knew it was hopeless because Mustang was coming and Julia's hot headed brother.

"Hey Riza I was just thinking that we could try to attack all sides of the outskirts," Julia said marking the maps off with a black marker.

"I don't think so. Mustang is coming tomorrow," Riza sighed dropping down on her bed.

"Oh that's good, who else is he bringing? We are going to need all the help we can get," Julia said putting her maps down.

"Well Ed, Al, Mustang and other soldiers," Riza said quickly.

"Oh that's good. Wait, wait, wait did you say Ed and Al!" Julia exclaimed realizing what she had just said.

"Uhh, yeah I did," Riza replied sadly.

"Is he crazy? He can't just bring my brothers!" Julia said angrily.

"Well we just have to watch them if they get into trouble. Let's get some rest they will be arriving tomorrow afternoon," Riza sighed as she lay down for the night.

Julia lay down on her bed also, but she was still worried about her brothers coming along.

Back at central Ed was not happy at all at the news that he and Al were going to travel to Ishbal to help their sister to complete a mission. Al on the other hand was ecstatic, he couldn't wait to help out his sister.


End file.
